


The Reaping

by Liss43



Series: Of Gods and Men [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, High Fantasy, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liss43/pseuds/Liss43
Summary: When he first had been brought before them, the young prince could not say that he was impressed with the ways of the people of Ker... . Or at least that was what he wanted to believe as he silently sipped from his chalice in an attempt to calm the erratic beatings of his heart, distracted as he was under the shameless scrutiny of his betrothed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Of Gods and Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524212
Kudos: 35





	The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one-shot after disappearing for months... I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Happy International Women's Day!!

**Of the Moon-borned and their Barbarians**

\----

When he first had been brought before them, the young prince could not say that he was impressed with the ways of the people of Ker. They looked intimidating, too powerful for his own comfort, with strange markings and an even stranger language. They bowed to no man or woman when they entered the halls of his house, and they knew nothing of the manners of his people nor seemed to care.

But as night came, and the stars above them shone brightly against the vast darkness of the sky, his fascination only seemed to outgrow his fears and reservations.

Instruments for which his people had no names began to sound throughout the halls. Exotic and foreign-sounding, hypnotizing in their primal origins, inciting all those who listened to jump and twirl and laugh. And so did the people – crying vibrantly into the night in a mixture of two completely different languages, two completely different cultures. And by the gods did Baekhyun joined them right away in their merriment.

Fire breathers were in action, their flames reaching the night skies as if they were dragons. Delicacies came and go from the kitchens to the tables – skewers, soups, sweet and juicy fruits, spicy meats of mouthwatering smells, vegetables that even he had not seen before – They had all been prepared for the celebration of the new found alliance between the Ker and the Huemor. The gods of the skies and their spirits had at long last blessed both their peoples, and now the Horse Lords and the Riukae sat together and shared the same bread – and yet, for as many Huemor those danced and drinked with the Ker, there were many others that did not looked pleased with this new reality.

But the Matriarchs had been firm. They had insisted at length and multiple times that the end of an era of war was to begin through an era of love, through the union of blood under the blessings and the ever-watching protection of the gods. The Matriarchs made their will known through their most faithful spiritual guides, and although reluctantly, it was becoming more and more obvious throughout Telandis that the proposal to these unions was being accepted by the people – either by fear to the gods, because of love or in order to avoid any more bloodshed, the young prince could only speculate.

And so, their old traditions and their way of life had begun to change.

The Ker respected the ways of the Huemor at first, married their sons and their daughters according to their sacred laws and under the blessings of the All-Seeing, but it was no surprise that once the relations with the Empire began to be more cordial, that they brought with them their own – insisting much to the surprise of a few incredulous, and ill-mannered Huemor, that the marriages amongst the Ker were held between equals. Their ways were to be respected, just as they respected theirs.

Baekhyun’s people called their most popular courting tradition the Reaping – A witty name that some bard in a lively tavern had attributed to the event, and that since, had become its official term. It was a simple tradition, one that required the consent of both participants in the courtship, and while at first frowned upon and misunderstood, Baekhyun knew of only a few participants that had not been… satisfied with the aftermaths: During a night of celebration, the Huemor partner was to be locked in their chambers, awake and ready to defend themselves alongside their family as they waited for their Ker betrothed to break into their rooms in order to take them as their partner.

It was a strange thing in the beginning.

The Reaping sometimes didn’t even happened at night, taking place in broad daylight and in very public places, with men and women alike coming into the markets without any type of ceremony or warning, only to choose their selected partners and slung them over their shoulders, running away from the city while being cheered on by their clan members.

It was a strange thing, but not without reason, as Baekhyun had come to find – The deserts and the steppes that the Ker lived in were dangerous places, life was rough and so they had to adapt to it, and marriage, as many other of their traditions and rituals that were of great importance, took a deep meaning that sometimes the Huemor seemed to have forgotten. The Ker saw themselves forever bonded with another, gifted with the responsibility of another’s life, with the responsibility of another’s clan’s safety, and so strength and bravery was demanded of their own and of their partners.

A Ker that failed to reap its partner was considered weak, and a partner that didn’t put up a fight was shamed as well. It was expected of both to be able to defend themselves, to defend their families and if possible, their future children. The survival of their clan demanded it.

Now however, as the Ker held no wars against the Empire or the Nomads, the Reaping had almost become symbolic amongst the clans from these lands. More reminder than a need to prove their strength in the eyes of their brethren – and as the Huemor started to see the importance of said traditions and saw the appeal of being, as Baekhyun’s sisters fantasized, ravished by a stripling and attractive Horse Lord, the Reaping had become romanticized, desired, and many were the Huemor interested in learning more of the Ker’s culture be it in search of passion or raw curiosity – it was no secret that as ravenous in its search for new knowledge as the Empire was famed for, the Riukae were also known for their depravity and decadency, and the courtship of one from a different culture was a way of satisfying both interests.

Baekhyun however, was tying his destiny with a Ker as it was his duty.

An alliance was needed to set an example, to afford protection for his sisters, for warfare as the second-born children of his Imperial majesty was their trade and their curse. Marrying one of the so-called Horse Lords could avoid tying his sisters onto a life of living by the sword. Or at least that was what he wanted to believe as he silently sipped from his chalice in an attempt to calm the erratic beatings of his heart, distracted as he was under the shameless scrutiny of his betrothed.

The man had been watching him all night, almost like he was studying him. Golden eyes that had lingered in the curves of his body and in the free expanses of flesh that his fusatan could not cover. Long hair that had grown darker as the night had closed in covered in a golden halo of jewelry that had crowned him in the same fashion as the paintings of the Gods he used to marvel at in the temples when he was but an Eyas.

The man held himself proudly, almost like he was exposing himself for his eyes, His posture screamed of a man who knew of war and action.

Through the transparency of his clothes, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of his muscular chest. His arms were marked with strange signs of pale red and brown that seemed to extend around his exposed skin like wildfire. The man was attractive, that much was true, in a wat that he could not explain but appealing to the eyes nonetheless.

Sharing his bed with him was not going to be an unpleasant experience.

Almost as if he had been reading his mind, the rider offered him nothing but a slight quirk of his lips upwards as he stood up and walked towards him, and for a moment Baekhyun felt as if all noise fell silent. It was as if for a moment, he was again a child, hiding himself against the strong legs of his Third Mother, swallowing hard and blinking fast in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“If it weren’t for the dark colors of your robes and your breathtaking beauty I wouldn’t have noticed the difference between your Highness and a member of the Sun-borned” He simply said in a thick Ker accent. A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine at his words, but it was far from unpleasant. “But then again, beautiful things in the desert tend to be murderous… Say _Saikhan_ , do you bite?”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched slightly as his words, hoping that the fire surrounding them could hide the color painting his cheeks. _Oh, I could bite,_ he thought, _you need only ask_. By the gods, he was such a horny bastard.

“I am honored to meet you at last, Bey Jongdae”

The man seemed amicable, smiling broadly at his poor intent of addressing him in his language, moving to the next topic of conversation gracefully.

“Other Clans have taken Huemor brides and grooms, and in doing so, they have brought the prosperity of our Gods to their lands. I offer you and your house the protection of my clan and my Golden Army. They are strong and their devotion to me will extend to your people, this I swear to you”

Baekhyun hid his surprise as best he could. He hadn’t expected for negotiations to come to this point so quickly, but he stood beside him, tall and regal. “I swear to you that your battles will be ours, as well as your struggles. We will share feasts and your people will be welcomed as if they were our own, the colors of our houses seen as one.” – Anything for his people. With joy, anything they asked of him.

Jongdae laughed, throwing his head back and allowing his hair to fly out of his face. He was beautiful, with lips forming a sly smirk as he composed himself, and a sharp jaw that hid the tiniest of scars. “Your people are so formal, so serious. Fear not, I am aware of what I was promised, I have only come here to introduce myself and make my intentions for tonight very clear…”

Jongdae smirked and stepped closer to him, daring to see how close the young prince would allow him into his personal space. He had been told of the Huemor’s courtships, of the gradual desire that was supposed to grow in between them, but as his eyes roamed Baekhyun’s body in fascination he found the entire thing absurd.

The prince was painfully breathtaking, adorned in silver and shimmering blue fabrics that had move through the crowd with the delicacy of one born amongst royalty. Alluring eyes painted with kohl that had lingered on his own tentatively, allowing him in, inviting him to drink down his face as if it were water and Jongdae hadn’t had a taste for it in weeks.

He was no fool, much to Minseok’s disagreement.

He was aware of his husband-to-be’s beauty since it was his face that had kept him sane during the long waits in the desert. Baekhyun’s fair features, more boy than man, barely an adult when he first saw his lilac eyes. A tease, he learned after, a reminder from Baekhyun’s father for the long nights, small snippets of caresses that only piled up and burned him when he aroused alone at night and realized that his dreams were not tangible.

But standing now, chest to chest as they were, he realized that not even the most lucid of his dreams could ever do him justice.

“Intentions?”

“Yes. I needed to tell you that I have never seen hands as delicate and slender as yours. They are beautiful, and I long to become familiar with their touch and warmth”

“Wha-what?”

The Ker reached out to take a hold of his right hand, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush as he took a step back. Enough to give himself some breathing room as his eyes wandered to the thick and strong hands of the Bey, covered in small scars and calluses on his palms.

Better that, than the desire on the eyes of the man.

“My Gods would be displeased if I didn’t tell you how handsome I find you, how smart and capable I know you to be… How brave, how cunning” Baekhyun gasped and felt his blush deepen as the rider’s right hand tentatively descended towards his hips, asking for permission to touch him as he desperately seeked to keep his body pressed against his.

He smelled like leather under the aromatic oils he was bathed in, and he could feel the hot, hard press of his cock against him. Baekhyun bit his lip and looked into his eyes, only to be met with the intensity of a predator considering prey. He made him feel small, overwhelmed, two things that Baekhyun was not used to as he was never the one at the receiving end of such bold compliments.

But they were to be married, and that meant that two could play this game.

“Your charms can only help you so much”, Jongdae’s breath halted when he felt Baekhyun’s hand brush over his member. He stood still, and when he opened his eyes again they were shining with an expression that the prince understood perfectly. “We aren’t even married yet, and already you are behaving like a bitch in heat. How shameful”

“Baekhyun” The rider purred. The skin his golden rings touched felt like it was tingling. For a moment Baekhyun swore he could smell humidity in the air, as if there was an incoming storm nearby. No one had said his name like that ever before, and he liked the way it had fallen from his lips.

It was different, very different, but he found that he could enjoy hearing it being said like that daily, and also in other more… intimate circumstances.

“You have sharp eyes”, he whispered. Jongdae smiled softly a swift rise of his left eyebrow answer enough for him to continue. “We believe that the eyes tell much of a person. Yours are sharp, much like a cat’s; it means you’re cunning, smart… I eagerly await to see how you will try and steal me.”

He was quick to push Jongdae’s hands away from his waist as soon as his words loosened his grip over him. He stepped back, away from the rider and into the crowds, a blush setting his cheeks and neck on fire. Nervously he reached up to press his hand against his chest, hiding amongst the dancing and the drinking, everything to get away from Jongdae as his mind was awhirl with the things he wanted to do to him, his cock itching inside his pants.

All-Seeing curse him, he was already a mess.

\----

Sleep, like a mischievous lover, was escaping Baekhyun’s mind.

Any other time, he would have been sleeping heavily, exhausted after a long night of feasting and dancing, assured that all in the palace was calm and that the loyal guards of his family were watching out for their safety. But this was no ordinary night. He was to be stolen, and the excitement of the act kept him awake, his heart hammering fast against his chest.

He was dressed in one of his best attires, a long pastel blue tunic thin and soft to the touch, decorated with silver threads intertwined in the hem and sleeves, slightly transparent in the right places. An outfit designed more for the aesthetic than practicality. But tonight, practicality mattered not.

Even if he was lulled by the sound of the fountains coming from the gardens outside his window, he felt the air shifting, a tension rising through the night. He saw how the curtains surrounding his bed swayed just the slightest bit, righting themselves almost immediately.

Baekhyun’s heart pounded faster. _This was it_ , he thought, _he has bested them all_. He was careful as to not move, he was prepared.

The locks to his doors jiggled and gave, but once more, only the sound of flowing water blanketed his rooms.

So far, he believed, his stealing was going remarkably well. Suppressing a grin, he pulled his blankets higher up on his shoulders, grasping the small blade hidden amongst his pillows, and waited for the door to open.

And he waited.

And waited.

And wait-

A pair of strong hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him out of the security of his blankets. As fast as he could, he reached up into the abundant pillows and grabbed his blade. The grip of Jongdae’s hands was tight, but Baekhyun knew how to fight as well, and as he was being pulled out in a stunningly fluid movement, he maneuvered himself to rose up on his two feet bringing Jongdae down in between his legs. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, and he couldn’t help but to get momentarily lost in the golden eyes that were flashing under the moon light.

He smirked triumphantly as he pressed the tip of his blade dangerously close to the skin of Jongdae’s neck, before grabbing him by his hair and tilting his head backwards.

The Ker panted when he felt Baekhyun’s lips bite onto his neck, and he felt his member coming to life rapidly. The touches and kisses that the prince peppered in all the skin his lips were able to find were only adding to the fire that was rapidly growing between them. Tentatively he allowed his hands to rest against his rear, and Baekhyun felt as if fire was searing his skin as Jongdae’s fingers fidgeted with his tunic.

Magic hummed around them when Jongdae decided to attack his lips. A tiny bolt of electricity making them separate to catch their breath, the Ker gasping in delight as Baekhyun looked down at him with a smirk.

“I told you that your charms could only help you so much”, He whispered, before taking the chance to flee away from him. The chase was on.

Some people awoke at the commotion, jeering and hollering as they saw the Ker chasing after his husband. Some of the soldiers of Jongdae’s famed Golden Army were amongst the people, marveling at the strength and agility of the young prince, joining in the reverie and going so far as to offer lewd suggestions on what exactly their Bey should do as soon as he had his feisty little Huemor husband tamed in his rooms.

Baekhyun laughed loudly as he was being chased around the palace, dancing out of his reach, and laughing again as he felt Jongdae get close. He allowed him to reach him, coming again and again tantalizingly close to grabbing him, but every time the prince would just turn a different direction, managing to pull far enough for him to not be able to do anything to him anymore. Jongdae knew that he was playing Baekhyun’s game, and the realization was driving him mad with want.

He was going to be his. His and only his to ruin.

They soon entered the gardens and their magnificent pools, and it was here where the chase was cut short.

Baekhyun miss-stepped – purposefully or not, he didn’t know – But he was quick to take advantage of this mistake, reaching out to grab him by his wrists and submit him into the soft grass. Baekhyun tried to keep him away, swinging his blade to try and cut him until his back soon hit the cold floor. Soon he was pinned in by Jongdae’s arms and legs, pinning him on either side of his waist and taking control of his wrists, his blade thrown out of his reach.

The prince was breathing heavily while Jongdae loomed over him, his face barren of any emotion before throwing him over his shoulders to move them both to one of the chaise-lounge of the gardens left for resting under the sun.

Baekhyun was a work of art, splayed only for his eyes to see on the soft cushions and in the most seductive of poses, kicking and squirming as he tried to get away. But the prince didn’t fought back as Jongdae’s hands found his hips and moved to squeeze the skin of his butt, forcing him to rub himself against his member, still painfully trapped inside his pants. They kissed ardently, moaning when Jongdae stopped, hovering again over his body and taking in the view of his disheveled hair and pouty lips.

A whimpering, moaning and breathless mess with a beautiful erection that needed to be tended to. All his. His to touch and to take. He licked his lips when lilac eyes met his. Baekhyun’s expression was far from soft, as it was rather defiant, wanting as his cheeks flushed and perspiration covered his forehead.

“Did I say you could stop kissing me?” He whimpered, and Jongdae felt like he might have come right then and there. “Do not force me to flip you and ride you harder than you have ridden your mare in years”

His brattiness’ disappeared once Jongdae’s lips took over the tender skin of his thigs. His breath catched itself inside his throat, words dying to be replaced by whines as he felt the warmth of his hands sliding around his legs, a warm wet tongue darting quickly to lick up his shaft. He let out a choked moan, eyes shutting tight.

“Such a sharp tongue, little prince” Jongdae tsked, parting Baekhyun’s thighs again as he stood up and pressed his body against his, kissing his chest and creating a path of sloppy kisses down to his belly. Baekhyun was burning up, tangled up as they were, the heat of Jongdae’s skin providing comfort from the soft refreshing air of the night. The rider had slathered his fingers with abundant saliva, cupping one of his butt cheeks as he circled the skin that lay hidden within them.

“Ple-please…”

Jongdae obliged him by sliding a finger knuckle-deep, earning a long, deep breath from the man underneath him. He massaged in, quickly adding fingers as he found the spot that took Baekhyun’s breath away. He felt and saw the thick thigs of the prince begin to tremble in the pale light of the moon, sweat pouring out of him as he moaned lowly and untamed.

Jongdae kissed him and his hair covered the both of them as his hands ripped the cotton undergarments of the prince and freed his hardness from where it had been previously trapped. His cock hung low and thick, twitching as he took one more look at the man under him, thighs spread wide and his hole prepared.

He was going to fuck him properly, like a Ker was supposed to get fucked.

Baekhyun grabbed ahold of his shoulders when he felt the head of his cock against his entrance. He pushed inside him and he couldn’t hold the sigh that escaped his lips when he felt Jongdae’s cock stretching him and moving deep inside. His legs were trembling in the most delicious of ways, one that he had been craving the entire night, but then again, he had to remember that Jongdae hadn’t started to move yet.

The rider pressed his forehead against his, and he waited in silence for Baekhyun’s breathing to calm down. He kissed his neck, his chest, gently taking his hands and licking his fingers. Baekhyun kept looking up at him, too eager for his own good, and his hands found themselves sliding up to his black hair. His expression soft as Jongdae removed the ties from his hair, running his fingers through them until his braids broke loose and his hair was set free.

“You said you wanted to ride me” Jongdae murmured, and in a swift movement, he allowed Baekhyun to be on top as a cry of pleasure from his lips was drowned by sudden surprise. “Then ride me”

Baekhyun’s hole clamped around his cock, one of his hands curling around his neck delicately. Jongdae found himself smothered, suffocating, but he enjoyed the sensation far more than words could explain at the moment. His fingers dug into Baekhyun’s hips and he closed his eyes when he felt his inner walls clamping down around his cock as the prince rode him in a rhythm that only he seemed to know. He opened them again, and they locked in the way his cock moved inside Baekhyun. The pulling out only to swiftly ease back inside. The image was such that he had to concentrate himself to not lose control so soon. He grabbed his hips roughly and kneaded into them, rolling his hips in an attempt to meet his bounces. Baekhyun started to ride him with abandon, taking his hands and placing them over his chest for support.

He rides him. Deep and hard movements that rock him as well as the chaise. Baekhyun moves roughly, lost in the feeling growing in his member, lost by the desire and the power he feels as he sees Jongdae digging into the skin of his hips. Their voices are mingling together under the stars, Jongdae’s deep gravelly moans and Baekhyun’s song-like whimpers.

“Ma’ar, Ma’ar!” Baekhyun screams, as Jongdae’s rough hand takes care of his member while his hips worked their magic. “I’m close-“

Warm liquid cascaded between Jongdae’s fingers as Baekhyun’s back arched, his grip on Jongdae increasing as he loose his breath. Jongdae’s voice is choked off as he grunts and whimpers. His cock throbbing inside him as Baekhyun burns him in the most pleasurable of ways, squeezing around him as he releases himself over Jongdae’s stomach.

Baekhyun hears a loud grunt escaping the Ker’s lips soon after, and he cries out, panting and twitching too as he feels every pulse and shudder of Jongdae’s release. His seed is thick and hot, and he savors the sensation of feeling full once again, of having him so deep inside him, a small convulsion of pleasure causing small tears of absolute satisfaction to escape from his eyes, now stained with silver-colored kohl.

Baekhyun’s thighs and stomach feel wet as he drops exhausted against the cushions. He can see how his essence spills down Jongdae’s legs, staining the chaise underneath them, and feeling pity for whoever would have to clean up after their mess, he rolls and lies down, leaving his ass exposed to the air, breathing deeply as his eyes find his husband’s.

“I can’t feel my legs…” He licks his lips “I think I want more… After some rest”

Jongdae closes the distance between them, biting his lower lip while looking at him. His hair falls like a sheet of black silk over his neck and shoulders. “Good.”

Baekhyun scoffs happily, but the sound gets caught on his throat when he feels Jongdae propping up on his elbows, placing soft kisses on the skin of his back, fingers softly sliding through his hair. “My intentions were honest before” He begins, kissing and stroking the exposed skin before his eyes. “Every one of my soldiers and their swords is at your command. I will only think of you, live through another day only for you. This is what I am swearing to you, not to your father or anyone else, but you”

Jongdae shuts himself up and Baekhyun’s heart beats harder as he closes his eyes when Jongdae’s lips kiss the skin behind his ears, biting and licking the skin of his neck soon after. “I understand”, he whimpers, still sensitive as Jongdae’s hands find themselves wrapped around his reddish member.

“Good.” The rider smirks. “Because I plan on having you bedridden by the time I am done with you…”


End file.
